Nightmares and Visions
by blue sakuras
Summary: Kagome has been experiencing disturbing dreams. When she finds out there might be a logical reason, she is all but too eager to find the answer. The problem...? The answer may just drive her insane. InuXKag MirXSan
1. Nightmares

Everyone has dreams right? And some of those dreams have to have a meaning behind them right? I mean, having a dream about Inuyasha making out with me has to be a sign right?

...okay. What about the one where Naraku completes the Shikon no Tama? Oh wait - no. That's a nightmare. I don't know what's going on, but lately... these dreams, these **nightmares** have been haunting my sleep and I wake up in a cold sweat every night, scared out of my wits. I have to just be completely covered by my sleeping bag. I've been sleeping in it for the past two weeks. Miroku and Sango both have asked if I would rather be more comfortable in something lighter, what with the temperature being so humid and all. I said no. I can't feel safe anymore.

And what's worse, I can't remember what's in my nightmares. There are little hints to me, a pale face, a tiny hand here and there, but... it terrifies me. I can't stand being alone. When I'm alone I always start humming or snapping or slapping my thigh lightly with my hand, trying to rid myself of an image that I can barely remember.

I suppose I'm going crazy. Right? I mean, after all, dreams are supposed to be your subconscious. Maybe mine is telling me I've gone off the deep end.

Or maybe there's something I need to know behind those grotesque images I can barely grab ahold of.

Being in the Sengoku Jidai for as long as I have, I think I may be having visions. And that is what scares me the most.

I'm going to have to meet the thing I am most afraid of... and I don't even know what that looks like. There's nothing more frightening than not knowing what the thing you fear looks like.

**Nightmares And Visions**

**Nightmares**

**by: bs**

Inuyasha has been harassing me all day, saying that I don't look well. He wants to know if I'm sick.

"Well, **are you**??" Inuyasha peered at my face closely, which I found rather scary. I don't know. Before, when he stood so close to me, I would always get this fluttery feeling in my heart and my face would flush. But now... when he stands so near me, I feel nothing but anticipation and... as sorry as I am to admit it... fear. His eyes. The way they peer so intently at me is just unnerving.

...as if something behind his eyes is watching for a mistake... and waiting to pounce.

I have to be going crazy. There is no way that Inuyasha would try and hurt me! For crying out loud, he's standing in front of me right now, fretting that I might be sick! The way he's looking at me is scaring me, nonetheless.

"I'll go see Kaede." I quickly snap out, and I started quickly towards Kaede's hut. Surely she will know what is making me think like this. I'm becoming so paranoid and I scared to see things. I'm scared to sleep. I'm scared to eat. I'm scared to bathe. I'm scared to do anything.

As I gently push aside the flap to Kaede's hut, I peer inside to see if the friendly face that I find very comforting is actually in the hut. And what I see scares me. I see a haggard old witch, piercing eyes and a cold smile.

"What ails ye?" As I look at her, I try and give her a weak smile, but it faltered when she stood up. What was she going to do? If she walks over here... oh gods... her claw like hands... oh gods. I have to remain calm.

As she stood up, I let a sigh of relief to see her grab a medicine pot and sit back down.

"Kaede, I need to talk to you." I breathed the sentence into a word.

Kaede looked up, paused in what she was doing and gave me a look. I thought my bones were melting and I was slipping to the floor, a flab of meat and skin. Her eyes... oh gods... why is she looking at me like that?

"What is it? Child, ye do not look very well. Sit." I nodded slightly before sitting myself across from her, the fire inbetween us. Big mistake. The shadows of the flames dance across her face, giving her a menacing look. Believe me.. the way the shadows lighted her face as if to show her dark aura to me. I'm going crazy.

"I.. I have been having dreams." Oh my god. What was that that was moving behind Kaede?? I saw something leap and scuttle onto the ground. I'm sitting on the ground. It's somewhere in this hut and it's scuttling closer and closer to me. No... no...

"What kind of dreams child?"

The scuttling. I can hear it. There! I just saw a flicker of a face in the darkest corner of the hut. I swear I can see its outline, a small crouching child... teeth gleaming in the darkness. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god...

I took a deep breath, and continued shakily. "Well - " and that was all I got to. I let out a piercing scream. I saw Kaede quickly get up and head towards me... but it is too late... I saw the face of the child... dear lord... the pale pale skin... the dark outlined eyes... the grin... and then all I saw was a black black black that clouded over my vision...

**-----0-o-0-o-0-----**

AN: okay. I just did this in like twenty minutes. It's a cliche story line, with dreams and crap. But I swear it's different!!! But I can promise you weekly updates at least... (maybe one tomorrow..) because I've been having nightmares... and I've been describing them. And to think this is all from seeing the preview of **The Grudge**...


	2. Dreams

**AN: **Sorry for the long delay.. I'm only updating this as seen to my saneness... seriously. I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

As I awoke, all I see are a blur of faces. They are all peering at me... gods... don't. They are all so pale... their eyes are glaring... don't... stop... Their faces. Gods... stop it. I cannot help but see their faces as that child's. With his grin. His horrible, cold grin. His eyes were cold too. But they were also filled with hate. And anger. His skin was white. So pale it was as if he had never seen the sun... as if powder had cascaded down upon him and remained that way.

He seemed to be a perfect image of something from my dreams. I could not help but moan and whimper and hide my head underneath the blankets I was covered with. There were some shouts and outraged cries, but I did not care. Kaede said something to help calm them down. But I still cannot bring myself to look at them. I will do anything. Just don't make me look at them.

I don't want to see. I don't want to see...

**Nightmares and Visions**

**Dreams**

**by: bs**

I lay there, still and numb from all the shock I went through. I have been thinking. I have to ask Kaede if she noticed that little boy. I have to ask her if she noticed him. If she has, then I am not insane.

...if she hasn't... _then I don't want to think about it._

I can hear some people shuffling around me in the hut. Oh please please let that be them. Please let it be Inuyasha and Kaede.

"Oi... what's wrong with Kagome?" I can hear him muttering in a low voice, as if not to disturb my sleep. Too late.

"Before she passed out, she screamed."

"I know that! I heard it! What happened **before** **_that_**?"

"She looked very frightened. I could not tell why. She asked me a strange question though..."

"What was that?"

"She told me she had been having dreams..."

"Keh! Everyone has dreams! That's stupid. Why did she faint?"

Inuyasha, your typical dumbnut.

Love him to death, but frustrating to be around.

"Her dreams, oh wise Inuyasha." Miroku? Didn't he leave the hut? Who else was in here? **What** else was in here? I'm pysching myself out again. Not a good thing. Oh gods. Oh gods. Breathe. Breathe.

"Keh! What can dreams do? It's not like they can hurt you!"

That is true Inuyasha... but they can sure as hell _creep you out!!_

"Inuyasha. What ye say is true, but ye must understand that they are no ordinary dreams that Kagome is having..."

"What, like premonitions?"

"No. More like nightmares."

"So?"

Wow. I never really realized how damn INSENSITIVE Inuyasha really was... but I really just can't gah -!!! The blanket above my head was violently ripped away, and it caused me to shriek out and cover my head with my arms, curling myself up into a little ball.

"Oi!" I heard Inuyasha calling out for me, and gently tugging on my hands. I tightened my hold in myself and whimpered. Why can't he just leave me alone?

"Dammit Kagome!"

And I gasped in shock as he quickly, but smoothly, pulled my arms away from my tear streaked face. That's odd. I didn't even notice I was crying.

Inuyasha knelt down and put himself face to face with me, and I could not look him in the eye. Oh my god... what if I saw a monster? Not a hanyou. No. Not ever. What if I saw something there that would... oh gods...

Inuyasha gently pressed his hand against my face and guided it so I was looking at him. "Oh gods Kagome..." he breathed gently. I sniffed and gave a silent sob but looked at him. Thank god... He didn't look any different. Maybe he could protect me... maybe... and then he wrapped his arms around me and whispered into my ear. I don't know what he was whispering... I was too busy crying.


	3. Empathy

As I slowly sipped the tea, I tried to clear my head. It was alright. No one was going to harm me. Inuyasha was in here. And he would _never_ hurt me in anyway. At least directly.

Kaede was here. She was a good old woman. I shouldn't fear her. I won't fear her. Shippou couldn't even hurt a puppy, let alone me. Well -- he couldn't hurt a puppy but he could taunt very very well. And Sango? She was like the sister I never had! Miroku -- the only thing I had to fear was his hand.

And not because of that built in vacuum.

My face felt a bit dry where my tears had fallen so I raised a hand to rub my cheek. I suddenly noted how big the room was. And just how everyone was watching me out of the corner of their eyes.

What? Did they think I was a head case? That I would flip at any second? It wasn't like I would start to feel murderous and slice them with my sharp claws, starting with their jugular and making them feel pain as their life slowly dripped out of - what am I _thinking_?

I would never - I **could never** do anything like that. I don't even have claws. No! That not what I meant! I could never to that to them, so trusting and so innocent and so... _easy..._

What is wrong with me? It's not like I'm a - a... _demon..._

**Nightmares and Visions**

**Empathy**

**by: bs**

What was wrong with me? I finished my tea slowly, and although I tried to appear as casual as I could, my hands shook as I put down my cup.

"Is everything alright Kagome-chan?" Sango asked, peering with a worried look on her face.

"No - no... I'm fine. It's just a little tramatizing that's all..." and I forced myself to laugh. It sounded so hollow and shrill compared to my usual laugh. Seeing Inuyasha's slight wince confirmed on the shrillness factor.

"Ye do not be dumb and lie to us. Ye should tell us what is wrong... there is no other way to help ye Kagome." Kaede said wisely. I chewed on my bottom lip, unwilling to say anything.

Maybe if I chewed long enough my lip would disappear and I wouldn't be able to talk...

"Kagome...?" Miroku prompted.

Hm. That wouldn't work. I didn't want to say anything... not about those images that just keep dancing in front of my eyes... especially not in front of Shippou...

...where was Shippou...? I scanned the room casually but I couldn't see the little tyke. Perhaps he had left the hut while I was in thought...?

As I was thinking, a small hand suddenly pressed against the small of my back, making me stiffen. Oh dear lord.. what was it? I emitted a whimper, a gasp of sorts.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha gazed at me with worried eyes.

"I - I... nnmm..." My eyes widened. I could feel the coldness of the air around them. The hand... the little little hand suddenly was joined by two. And now there was a - a _face _pressed into my back... oh dear lord... what the hell was happening? Couldn't Inuyasha or Miroku or Kaede detect this monster?

"Gods..." I breathed and closed my eyes.

"What's wrong Kagome-chan?" a small voice piped up from behind me. It was Shippou... I relaxed quite noticably and raised my arms, shaking and covered my face.

"Nothing... nothing nothing nothing..." there was nothing wrong... it was me that was the problem. I must be going crazy... truly... gods... I had though... oh god I had thought it was the little white boy.. that pale white boy with the dark soulless eyes who was behind me...

_But I am... don't you recognize your own son Mama?_

I snapped my eyes open and gasped loudly, rocking forward. Everyone rushed towards me as I fell over, a black coming over my eyes. I was not unconscious. I did not faint, but my body would not respond. I could hear their anguished whispers as Kaede examined me. I could feel her hand slip over my heart and I felt a cold cold chill run throughout my veins.

Where had that voice come from? Where had that emotionless voice come from? It was in my head. It echoed. It echoed and now I cannot forget it. Mama... it had called me it's mother. I'm not anyone's mother. I'm not its mother. I can't be its mother! I'M NOT A MOTHER.

* * *

AN: I'm sorry for the lackness of updating but really -- I'm just winging this story. Worry not, the next chapter is already being written as we speak, sorta, and so the updating should occur around Christmas... and as a note I would like to mention that the titles of each chapter **do** have a meaning. So question not the sanity of me!

And yes - I realize my chapters for NAV are shorter than my other stories but what can you do? I like it better like this. I'm taking the tip of a friend who says that writing shorter chapters will result in faster updates. Hm. Let's see if it true.


	4. Lies

"Kagome - what did ye say?" I shot up gasping, and sweating. Had I been dreaming? Kaede was watching me with worried eyes. She handed me a cup of water, which I took with a nod of thanks.

"I... I didn't say anything...did.. did I?" I asked. What had I said? Oh dear god...thank my soul that there was no one else in here. If it was what I thought I had said then -

"Ye said ye weren't a mother. I'm not a mother, to be exact in the wording."

Oh gods.. did I? Why had I said it? The child's voice... so hauntingly cold... but it seemed so familiar... as if I had heard it numerous times before...

But I hadn't. I haven't. That voice was that of Naraku's offspring, as the voice of Kanna. It held the same emotionless quality. I could even imagine Kanna mouthing those words... but that voice... it was a little boy's voice. I just knew it. It couldn't have been Kanna.

What if Naraku had produced a new monster? One that manifests in people? What if it was _in _me right now? "Kagome, ye worry me. Please tell me what is ailing ye. The others are worried out of their minds."

"I... Kaede baba... is there any type of demon that can get into people's heads and make them imagine things?"

"Aye.. there is. Why do ye ask Kagome?" Should I tell her?

Yes. It would be best. It would be right. I should tell her everything. I could be rid of it if she helped. Yes! Kaede knew all the answers!!

"My friend, from my time on the other side of the well, she.. ah... she has been plagued by dreams. I cannot help but worry for her."

**Nightmares and Visions**

**Lies**

**by: bs**

What am I saying? Didn't I say that I would tell the truth?? It's too late now. Kaede baba will be hurt that I lied to her. But maybe --

"There is such a demon Kagome, but I do not understand why ye is acting so strange."

"She's been telling me what's wrong and... I... my imagination got the best of me that's all." I tittered nervously. Would she take the bait?

"That is not wise Kagome, as these demons like to manifest in fears and they become stronger as they infect more innocents who are unaware."

"Soo... I could - _get rid of it_ since I know about it now?"

"Yes. All it would take is a simple exorcism."

"Would - would those people infected need it too?" I took a gamble. Maybe I will be rid of those images. And that voice. And all those terrible terrible thoughts that haunt me...

_it's not as if you don't like them mother dearest..._

My hands went to cover my ears, to try and block the voice. Kaede furrowed her eyebrows at me but I shut my eyes and I couldn't see what she did after that. "STOP TALKING TO ME!!"

* * *

I heard Kagome's scream from outside the hut, and I immediately turned and rushed to it. Miroku quickly followed me, but Sango held Shippou away, distracting him with who the hell knows what that brat likes.

"Inuyasha - did you hear that?"

"Ch. I'm not deaf like you idiot." I answered, but I looked at the door flap thing of the hut... should I go in? Kagome needed me... but should I go in...?

Last time I did - she was a complete wreck. I hugged her -- maybe I'd get to do that again if I went - no!! Keep your mind on what's important dammit!!

Miroku was one step ahead of me, and he pushed aside the door flap thing ((dammit... there was a name for it... Kaede told me... but if I asked wouldn't I look stupid? Yeah. Better not say anything. But I need to know.. it's driving me NUTS)) and stepped inside.

A milli second later I did the same. Kagome was kneeling on the ground, and she looked as if she was praying to some forsaken god with her forehead touching the ground, her hands clamped over her ears. I could tell she was crying, even though she wasn't making a sound. Kaede was sitting a few feet away from her, on the other side of the fire looking at me.

Miroku had walked over to Kaede's side of the fire, and helped the old ha -- err, up. They both left the hut, leaving me and Kagome alone. I took a few small steps closer and knelt down beside her.

"Kagome... are you alright?"

A sob for an answer. I sighed and reached out a hand to place on her back. "Dammit Kagome, stop being so weird. Tell us what the fucking problem is..."

When she felt my hand on her back, I noticed that she shuddered and curled herself up as if to protect herself. "Kagome..."

Dammit -- she wasin no position to talk at all. I scooched closer to her using my feet, and wrapped my arms around her.

That wasn't very smart. It just made her cry even harder, sobbing and making her delicate body shake.

This really wasn't good for her. She shouldn't stay here much longer... she should go home. For three days at least... maybe she would get better...

Maybe...

* * *

AN: Sorry for the short chapter ((short to me. all my other chapters are like 5x this long)) and you have to excuse the Inuyasha Point of View grammar mistakes. I left those in there on purpose... it's his "thought speak" and everyone doesn't always "think to themselves" in proper grammar. I sure as hell don't. Again, short chapter but I'm sorry but this story is being updated a whole hella lot more than my other ones. ::winces guiltily:: Short chapters do make for faster updates ((faster used in a generalized term)) and this is a MERRY XMAS TO ALL OF YOU! Yeah.


	5. Headaches

AN: I recently watched The Ring 2. Do NOT tell me I ripped off their idea. I swear I had this typed up waaay before. I just figured it too short to post as a chapter, but I feel it needs to end the chapter there on a suspenseful edge. Neh? NO - I DID NOT TAKE ANY IDEAS HERE. Now I'm kind of reluctant to write anymore, but this plot's different. Yesh. It is.

* * *

Guilt washed over me. I slowly trailed behind Inuyasha, wrapping his fire-rat clothes around me tighter. Everything just felt so _wrong_ right now. It was all just spinning into this endless circle of torture for me.

…was I getting_ poetic_ with my problem?

It's all so confusing. First, he was comforting. Then he was angry. And now he wants me to go home… this is the first time since… he pushed me into the well and took the Shikon shards… oh wow.

I never meant for things to be like this. I didn't want this nightmare. I didn't want these visions.

Will someone please help me?

**Nightmares and Visions**

**Headaches**

**By: bs**

I know that taking Kagome back to her time wasn't the best thing in the world to do, seeing as how corrupt her time is, far more than mine. The people there are so sly and use disgusting trickery, those bastards. 

At least in my time the demons, the _evil_ things here are blunt, and don't cower in shadows.

I just want her to get better… that's all I want…

**

* * *

**

Saying good-bye to Inuyasha at the well was awkward. He shifted his eyes and shuffled his feet.

Is he tiring of me? Of my constant problems with his time? The problems I usually _cause_?

Sighing, I greeted everyone and quickly went to my room. Whatever that was affecting me, was gone. I hope so much that it is.

The little boy was – or is – just too much to bear. I tried to recall his face, but I couldn't. Maybe my brain blocked it out because it was just too much for me?

There was a familiarity to his face, I can still feel it… but who does that little boy remind me of?

_of your son of course mother… why can't you remember your own child?_

I gasped, and felt this overwhelmingly cold feelings travel all over my body, making me numb.

_don't worry mother… I just want to show you some things… you seem frightened… **why**_?

His voice was taunting me, and I tried to scream. I tried to cry… to talk… to say anything… just so long as I uttered a _noise_…

But there was something wrong. The numb feeling had made me a mere china doll, lying limp on my bed. It was so wrong.

_not that wrong mother. I'm here to take care of you, don't worry. You should be scared of the things I show you more than me._

'_But why?'_ I thought to myself, seeing as I could not talk… I could not run from my fears… I could only face them… and with what little sanity I had left in me…

_because you have to protect yourself and you can't if you don't know what you are up against dearest mother_

'_But why do you keep calling me mother_?'

_because… you are my mother…_

**

* * *

**

"You are so whipped."

"I am not. Shut up."

Why would that damn monk not stop nagging me?

"You are. What else can the whipped little puppy do but sit by the well and mope until his mistress comes back eh?"

"What can the loser monk do besides nag at Inuyasha?" I mocked him in a high-pitched tone. He ignored that.

"What else can the moping puppy do besides call himself in third person?"

"What else can the perverted loser do besides moan about his pathetic love life?"

"I don't moan about it. And it's not pathetic."

"Maybe you're gay."

"…"

I should have tried that tactic when he first started irritating me. Heh.**

* * *

**

AN: I feel bad about not updating, but there's not much you can do when you're dead tired. The work just won't be the same. I WILL continue this story though, so fear not! And if anyone's irritated by the "humor" I am pitifully trying to insert into here, it's because I just can't choose between my two main genres, comedy and angst. ahh!


	6. Physical Barriers

I've been here, sitting in my room for a few hours now. Nothing has happened... no voices, no little boy... nadda. I'm being to question my sanity... was I just dreaming it up back in Sengoku Jidai?

Was it just a figment of my overactive imagination? Or was it _really_ a demon that's plaguing me? The door creaked and I shrieked. Souta popped his head in.

"Sorry sis.. you're kinda jumpy today. Mom says dinner's ready." and away he went... should I go down to dinner? I'm scared that, if I have too much contact with them.. with anyone really.. something bad will show up... I don't want anything to happen to them.

I should go back to Sengoku Jidai. I don't want to harm them either... no... especially not little Shippou, but.. they're far more prepared to handle anything that could happen.

I slowly shuffled down the stairs, wincing at every creak I make. Am I becoming too sensitive to my surroundings? This whole situation is making me paranoid. As I reach the bottom, I peer my head into the corner and right there! Right there! It's a - the boy... he's back. He's sitting there, in my spot at the table, with everyong ignoring him. No one can see him but me... that's plain enough.

"Come sit down Kagome," came a voice. I think it came from Mama.. but I don't know... there's a mocking tone... I look to my mother, who smiles back at me. "Come sit Kagome."

I nod, and turn back to my seat, and prepare myself to pretend as though nothing is wrong.

But - he's gone. The little boy's gone. Where has he gone?

_hello mother..._ is all I hear before an ice cold hand touches the small of my back. I screamed as loudly as I could.

**Nightmares and Visions**

**Physical Barriers**

**by: bs**

"I have to go check on her!" I cried, lunging for the well. Miroku quickly slammed his stupid pole on my head, knocking me backwards. Stupid monk! He's going to pay for that.

"Calm down Inuyasha! You said so yourself, she needed these three days!"

"So! I can feel it! Something is WRONG!" Without another word, I raced past him and leapt down the well. When I reached her time, I heard a heart wrenching scream.

I knew it! When I raced over to Kagome's house, I couldn't help but sense something cold in the air... a very cold and dead feeling...

When I reached the kitchen I saw Kagome on the floor with a barely visable boy kneeling next to her, whispering in her ear.

"GET AWAY!" I hollered. The little boy looked at me with his eyes.

All I can say is - those eyes are one ugly shit thing.

* * *

When I woke up I knew I wasn't at home anymore... I could hear a fire crackling... birds chirping... no fat cat suffocating me... 

"Awake?" a voice called out.

It was funny... this didn't seem like Kaede's hut. I moaned slightly and shifted underneath the blanket that covered me. Inuyasha didn't seem to mind.

"Where's Shippou?"

No response. Where was everyone? Had they gone out? I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "Where is everyone Inuyasha?"

"i'm not inuyasha"the voice said. I blinked and gazed at the person next to the fire.

"it's about time you woke up mother."

I stopped breathing and I'm positive my mouth was gaping. The little boy was sitting there, peering into the fire, prodding and poking at it with a stick. "i've been waiting for you to wake up and now that you have we can talk." he said with a monotone.

He turned and looked atme, the firecasting shadows all over the - what were we in? WHERE was I?A cave? Did he take me to a_ cave_?

I whimpered and scrambled backwards with my feet until my back hit something solid.

"i wouldn't do that if i were you mother. the spiders are very territorial."

I looked around, but I didn't see any bugs crawling around. Was he trying to mess with me? What the hell did he want with me? Why was I even here? Was it nighttime? Or daytime? I couldn't see the entrance, how was I going to get out of here?

I was driving myself nuts. "There aren't any spiders here."

My voice was all shaky. Calm down... slow deep breaths... slow deep breaths...

It was very quiet... I could only hear the crackling of firewood and my own steady breath... as well as the soft clattering noise that echoed strangely on the cave walls.

I didn't see anything that might have made the noise when I scanned the cave thing we were in.

In fact there wasn't anything in here except me, the boy, and... the fire. I sighed and looked up to see if there was anything there.

I came face to face with a giant spider.

* * *

Kaede sighed and faced me. "She's been trapped by the spirit that's plaguing her. If I'm not mistaken..." 

She stopped and shook her head. Why couldn't the old hag just finish what she was going to say! "WHAT? Mistaken WHAT?"

"This spirit is a manifestation of Kagome's soul... there is no way to exorcise it without harming the essence of Kagome."

what the fuck!

Every word that just came out of that hag's mouth didn't even make sense. It all contradicted itself! "What the hell? If it's part of Kagome it won't hurt her! It shouldn't hurt her! And why should it be doing all this shit to her anyway? IT'S KAGOME. She wouldn't hurt herself!" I raged. I think I would have gone on if Miroku hadn't interfered. I swear I'm going to do something evil to him one day...

"Inuyasha - stop! Kaede- what you're saying... is it even possible? I mean - Mushin explained to me the theory behind it - but it's a contradictory of itself!"

...what the fuck?

"Explain monk!"

"Ah.. well..." Miroku paused and scratched his head. "It's very complex and it may take awhile..."

"Talk!"

"We might as well enlighten Inuyasha and Sango on this matter." Kaede sighed. Stupid old bat always has to make things productive. Sango, who was tending to Kagome looked up at the mention of her name.

"What are we talking about now?"

"Miroku wants to 'enlighten us' on what he says is happening to Kagome."

"That tone is quite becoming on you Inuyasha..."

"..talk!"

Stupid monk and stupid girl. Why the hell did Kagome have to get into such deep shit? Something was obviously bugging her, the way her fingers were twitching under the bed. Her fingers always twitched when something was bugging her.

"Well - a person's soul is completely different from a person's mind. They are in sync with each other, and co-operate with each other to live but in truth, they are two separate things. Imagine it like... like ramen Inuyasha. There are the noodles, and there is the hot water. They are different in their own sense, but when you mix it up you get something so much better."

...stupid bastard.

"I get it!"

"Alright. Just checking. Anyway, it seems Kagome's soul and mind have simply gotten out of sync with each other. Her mind may be on something while her soul is thinking something else entirely."

"...so where does the situation Kagome is in work into all of this? Why is she acting this way?" Sango asked.

Smart girl.

Miroku paused. And sighed. And rubbed his chin.

...TALK DAMMIT.

"I believe it is because she uses the well. Her soul realistically _belongs_ in her time, as well as her mind. But when she comes here, she has to adjust. Maybe when her soul and mind became out of sync, it was during one of her well visits. The time alteration she has to do was somehow changed."

"...so why can't we just wake her up and make her alter it now?"

"Because she does it subconsciously. She has no idea how to do it. It's something that occurs without her knowledge - and yet if it didn't she wouldn't be able to function properly here."

"It's like that top thing Kagome brought me from her time!" Shippou pipped him.

I want to kill him. His voice is grating. And yet he continued.

"It spins well on flat places, but sometimes it needs to get used to things before going fast again!"

Miroku chuckled. "Yes that's a good way of putting it."

Kaede frowned. "Now we have the dilemna of how to make Kagome adjust back."

"Going back to her time didn't help. I think it made it worse."

I thought back to Kagome's kitchen, with that little boy even I could see.

"Ahh... yes. We have just one issue here and once we get through that it's an easy go." Miroku stated.

"And what's that?"

"We simply need to stop being physical. We need to get rid of Kagome's body and just grab at her soul and mind."

"...what the fuck. How are we going to do that!"

"And that Inuyasha, is our one obstacle."

* * *

AN: Is it just me, or like... when I upload documents into the duhher - document manager, some words get clumped together and then you have to go back and double check on the clumping. Seriously - anyone else? boooo 

I feel the end of this fic is near.Maybe three... four more chapters. Or five... six... ten... more like four or five. :D


	7. Revelations

I sat scrunched in the corner of the cave. The little boy wouldn't stop staring at me. Oh gods, I wish he would just stop looking at me. His eyes were black, as though he had no pupil. I had no clue how he managed to keep... keep staring at me.

It was as if he didn't blink.

"but i do blink mother. you just choose not to see it. you choose not to see a lot of things now. you have become blind in a sense," uttered the little boy in a low, monotonous voice. It sent chills up my spine.

I just shook my head and curled myself into a little ball against the wall of the cave. Just go away... go away and stop staring at me you... creature!

"mother don't say such hurtful things."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" I shivered with anger and a little fear. "Please don't call me that."

I heard a scuffling noise and my head shot up on reflex. The little boy had scooted closer to me and was peering even more intently, though I had not thought it possible. It felt as though he were peering into my very essence, as though he could see everything. He probably could.

"Don't come near me! I'm warning you. Just, please... don't come near me. Please..." I burrowed my head back down and hoped he listened... I prayed he listened... please... don't come here...

I heard some more noise and hoped he had listened. I slowly lifted my head to find that he had scooted farther than he had originally been squatting.

"mother, i will do whatever you ask. you need not fear me. i am here to help you. to protect you mother. i'm here to protect you."

He spoke with such a forceful tone, unlike the other times I had heard him speak. It chilled my body to the bone.

**Nightmares And Visions**

**Revelations**

**by: bs**

I sat outside the hut with Miroku, sitting and contemplating what was going on. Well, that was what Miroku said we were doing. It was his excuse after having been thrown out of the hut.

I followed him because I couldn't stand sitting in that damn hut anymore, with the sickening smell of Kagome everywhere. Not that I was saying she didn't smell nice. Or at least she used to.

It was just... her scent was odd. It used to smell very clean and... what was that word? I can't remember. Anyway, now her scent just stinks. It still smells like Kagome, only...

She used to smell like a tree after it first bloomed and all the flowers were smelling their "nice" little flower smells. That stuff just stinks. It's just a comparison thing. Man, if Kagome really smelled like that I'd have to kill her. That stuff reeks to me.

Okay, anyway back to analyzing the shit outta her scent. Using that stupid flower blooming comparing thing, Kagome... now didn't smell like blooming flowers.

She smelled like dead ones. Like the ugly, wrinkled, color-faded flowers that I step on. It's still Kagome, but something... something's around her that covers her scent and mixes in with it. Maybe I should tell the monk...

"Oi! Miroku," I grunted, pleased that the monk looked up quickly in response. "Her scent's different."

"Ah.. is that why you came out here?" He gave me one of his all-knowing nods. Made me want to punch him.

"Yeh. I wanted to know if..."

"... if i could smell it too? Why Inuyasha, I do not have the pleasure of smelling a woman during her week of womanliness."

WHAT THE FUCK WAS ON THAT PERVERT'S MIND? Shit, why did I even ask myself that...?

"Stupid pervert! That's not what I was talking about... Kagome's scent changed. It just did. That's why I left the hut.. She used to smell clean and... and like..."

Uhh... should I use my comparision...

...or does that sound too... girly?

"Like what Inuyasha?"

"...uhhh... like blooming flowers. And now she smells like rotten flowers."

...way to sound smart.

"Hm..." Miroku grinned at this, holding his hand up to his face to hide it. LIKE I CAN'T SEE THAT.

"Shut up monk! But you know what I'm saying?"

"Ah, yes. I do... perhaps we should give this little revelation to Kaede."

* * *

I sat there, staring into the fire, trying to use it to calm myself down. Soon enough it worked and I was lulled into a calm state. 

"So... please. Tell me why you're doing this."

"because you are in danger."

What? I knew that I was in danger. Hello? Naraku ring a bell?

If the little boy was reading my mind, he sure as hell ignored that comment. "Who are you? What are you trying to do to me?"

"mother, i am within you. i am just trying to protect you." Gods I hated that forceful tone he used. It was as though his word was law, and to even waver from believing it in its entirety was a sin.

"...why do you keep calling me mother?"

The pause in the cave caused me to realize the extreme silence we were in. The giant spider had long gone and all I heard were the crackling of the flames.

"because i am your child. i live within you. whatever happens to you happens to me. i feed off you. i feed off your soul, your memories, your thoughts, your actions... what else would you like me to call you? would you prefer if i call you my host?"

* * *

AN: Why yes. It's almost been a year since I've seen you guys. Please - hold the abuse. I promise an update tomorrow. If it's one thing, I'm going to finish this fanfic in about... by the end of July? Eh? yes I believe it'sa promise. :D 

I bet some of you had a heart attack just realizing I updated. Haha, I kid I kid...

And yes I realize it's short, but I'm just getting back into things. Man, things change a lot in a year - especially writing 0.0


	8. Understanding

"What... what did you say?" I asked that boy, knowing I didn't want to hear his answer. This was just sickening to me... wrong in all aspects. The little boy gave a sinister chuckle that made me want to slit his throat and make sure that he never made - what was I thinking?

"just what you always wanted to think mother."

"No it's not!" This boy was inside my head. It seemed odd that he could read my mind... and that no one was able to see him.

He must be in my mind. That's where I am... isn't it?

"bingo!"

I narrowed my eyes at the boy, only to have him give me a dark smile, the fire playing shadows across his face, making him seem more dangerous than he probably was.

"I've dealt with demons like you before, with Inuyasha and them, and I know you're really weak. Leave me alone."

"i can't leave you alone mother. i'm inside you."

"Tell me where we are." My voice grew stronger, more demanding. I had to get rid of this boy NOW. He was just evil. I felt waves of malice and hate rolling off of his body. I could feel it inside me... he was evil.

"mother - we're inside your head. don't worry. you're in charge here. want to wake up and see if i am really weak?"

His words held a playful quality, one that I did not appreciate at all. But he did offer to let me wake up...

...wait!

Wake up? I was sleeping? So I **was** inside my head... Hm. And if I woke up, I wouldn't have to stand for him just... staring at me like that. His eerie, big black eyes that would never stop staring...

Waking up would mean he would once againstart whispering to me, taunting me... I could deal with that much better than seeing him in this physical form, with his eyes glued to me. "I want to wake up!" My voice was stronger, more demanding. It didn't reflect how I felt, and my courage wavered as a smirk spread across that pasty white face of his.

When he moved forward onto his arms and feet, inching towards me in this primal manner, my fear took over. I didn't want those hands, that face, his eyes - I wanted out. He was just getting closer and he was going to come over and he was going to touch me with those small sickly hands and then he was going to

"LET ME WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

**Nightmares and Visions**

**Understanding**

**by: bs**

Kagome had started thrashing about in her sleep as Miroku and I entered the hut, with Sango at her side trying to wake her up. Kaede was bringing forth something, I couldn't tell what, and I raced over to Kagome's side.

As soon as I reached her, her eyes shot open, she sat up swiftly and shouted loudly (really loudly) "WAKE UP!" She shut her eyes and pulled her legs towards her and shuddered.

"Kagome..." Sango spoke softly to her. She gently placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder, and I noticed that her scent was drenched in fear. Her body stiffened at the contact of Sango's hand, but did nothing to push it aside.

She smelled normal again... she didn't smell gross anymore.

The gross smell was now outside. It was outside the hut..? That didn't make any sense! I quickly stood up and ran outside, lifting up the flap to the hut door and peering outside.

I came face to face with that little boy I had glimpsed upon in Kagome's time. Strangely enough, when I had reached the boy he faded away into nothing. But this time - he was here. He was pretty damn solid.

And he reeked.

"Keh. You bloody bastard. You're that little idiot who's been bugging Kagome haven't you?"

All that little irritating brat did was smile a big smile, stretching his white ugly face and showing his teeth - or what would've been teeth. His mouth was covered in black, jagged looking things that I suppose were his teeth. They were lighter than the black of his eyes - which is saying a lot since I think black isn't supposed to have different shades.

"Hey! I'm fucking talking to you! Stop staring you little freak!"

Damn this boy was more annoying than Shippou! He opened his mouth and from it came this low groaning noise.

"Hey! Stop it! Shut up! I swear if you don't I'm going to - "

Miroku reached out and dragged me quickly into the tent. The little boy apparently, from the sounds of things, leapt right then and slammed into the flap that was the hut door. There was a loud _thud_ from the impact he made with the door, and a very low sizzling noise. It was then I noticed the paper talismans that looked as though they had been slapped onto the walls hastily.

"Inuyasha - I believe we should not mess with the creature outside." Miroku began carefully. He looked over in the direction of Kagome. "It may harm her..."

"What do you mean by that monk!" This was all starting to piss me off. It wasn't a kill the beast to make Kagome better.

"I mean - that creature out there... it's connected to Kagome. Harming it may accidentally harm Kagome. And we don't want that... especially you Inuyasha."

Keh! What did he mean - especially me? I sniffed the air and gave Miroku a glare. I went and sat next to the door, tracking the creature's movements. He was circling the hut, trying to see if there was a weak point that he could use to his advantage. Keh!

Tough luck you little bastard - Miroku and Kaede would make sure there was no way for you to get in. I turned my attention back to what was happening inside the hut.

"Kagome..." Miroku was talking softly to her. "We need to talk. This creature, when did he start bothering you?"

"For... about two weeks." For some reason Kagome's voice seemed odd - as though she were sick and weary.

Kaede nodded her head. "And is this why ye were questioning about the demons?"

Kagome gave a small nod. "I didn't want to mention it before because I thought it was just a dream, but..."

And she hesitated. "But what?" I prodded.

She gave me a look. "It... it calls me mother..." she broke off in a shudder. "And it told me it was inside me."

Apparently, Kaede had just connected some vital portions of this information. "Aye... child. It has been around two weeks since your encounters with Tsubaki correct?"

Kagome nodded. What did that dead evil miko have to do with this?

Miroku sighed, like he understood. Sango rubbed her hand on Kagome's back for comfort, as though she understood what the message implied.

"What? What about the evil miko?" I snapped. Why was I always out of the loop!

Miroku shook his head at me. "Ahh.. Inuyasha... you remember how she manipulated Kagome with the tainted jewel shards?"

I scowled at this.

"Ah, well... perhaps the poison in the shards spread through Kagome's body - not completely staying within the shards. And so when we removed the shards the poison stayed. Now, Tsubaki was a powerful miko, and so... perhaps the poison grew into that creature."

...how many times did he have to say perhaps?

"What are you getting at!" I growled. This didn't make that much sense. Sure - the poison might have stayed, but Kagome was good enough at purifying stuff that she could purify the shit outta a little poison!

"I'm not sure... this is just a possibility. This is the only thing that could have caused it - we have not had any great activity as of late..."

Kaede held her hand up to Miroku, who stopped talking. "Inuyasha - the poison might have spread and infected her soul... or mind. We are not sure which yet. And if this is truly the case of what is occurring, then any harm that befalls the creature will hurt part of Kagome. If this is truly the case - then that creature will have taken part of Kagome's soul or mind."

"Keh! How is it we didn't notice it before?"

Miroku gave an audible thinking sound. Trying to sound smart. Keh! It doesn't work.

Sango opened her mouth, but closed it and frowned. Kaede looked questioningly at her. "What is it child?"

"Well... once long ago, during my training... my father mentioned of something of this case. A demon of sorts would infect a human and live dormant for awhile, taking in its surroundings... It assesses the person's weaknesses and strengths and plays on them. Usually they do take over the soul, mind, or body of the victim - rarely a big portion.

"However - these beings never come into power. They have to play on the emotions of their prey. Eventually, these creatures only come into true physical being and power if their victim believes and fears them."

This whole situation was pissing me off.

"This is stupid. How do we FIX this!"

Sango looked at me, and then at Kagome, who was leaning against her for support. "Well... these creatures usually have to find some emotional distress that the person is suffering at the moment, and play on that as their weakness."

Everyone in the cabin seemed to turn their heads to stare at me expectantly.

Miroku coughed.

"Inuyasha... I have to ask you. Have you had any activity with Kikyou lately?"

* * *

After sitting and listening to everyone discuss what was going on I felt slightly comforted knowing what was happening. 

Just slightly.

At least I wasn't crazy and other people could see the little boy.

But... when Miroku asked Inuyasha about Kikyou, I could see him stiffen. He had been pretty angry about the whole thing. He seemed hesitant to answer.

It was then the hut shook and I heard an inhumane howl pierce through the hut. As we all looked at each other in surprise, something crashed through the ceiling of the hut, only to stand and shake off the bits of wood that clung to him.

It was the little boy.

* * *

AN: I just want you guys to know I'm pretty freaked writing this all by myself downstairs. Eep! 

O.O what was that noise! ahh T.T I hope you're enjoying this :D And I hope everyone knows who Tsubaki is... ehh... I think VIZ has published that far into the manga and adultswim showed the dubs and stuff. so yeh. for those of you who are unaware Tsubaki was an evil evil priestessy person - hated Kikyou cuz she wanted to guard the Shikon jewel and comes back and causes hell for the gang. she pairs up with naraku blah blah... sorry if I spoiled anything for anyone! xP


End file.
